


When Worrying Becomes Controlling

by SkadiLothbrok



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkadiLothbrok/pseuds/SkadiLothbrok
Summary: Dean and you are arguing, again, and you're not sure you can deal with it anymore.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/ Reader
Kudos: 27





	When Worrying Becomes Controlling

You were beyond angry right now, you were downright pissed "you hypocritical piece of shit" you yelled "you pull some stupid self sacrifice bullshit every other day and the one time I do it I'm out of line?"

His jaw clenched as he stood glaring at you "damn right you were out of line".

With a scoff you replied "of course that's the only part of all that you heard".

"Guys maybe you should just take a step back and calm down" Sam tried.

"Shut up Sam" Dean briefly shot a glare in his brothers direction.

You scoffed and crossed your arms over your chest, refusing to even look at him "you are so full of shit, you know that Winchester?"

"Oh I'm sorry" he growled sarcastically "I didn't realise me not wanting you to do reckless crap was bullshit".

"It's hypocritical" you yelled once more.

Shaking his head at you he turned away.

"I'm sick of this" as soon as the words left your mouth you realised you meant it.

In that moment you knew what you had to do.

Without another word you walked away to your room and grabbed a duffel to start stuffing your few possessions into it.

You'd done just fine on your own before, you would do just fine again now.

Dean and you had been great to begin with but lately all you did was argue and you couldn't stand it anymore.

With your possessions stuffed into the bag you slung it over your shoulder and made your way to the garage to get your car.

Before you could make your get away though, Sam found you.

"Y/n?" he glanced from the bag on your shoulder then back to your face "what're you doing?"

"I can't do this anymore Sam" you confessed "all we do is argue and it's killing me inside".

"He doesn't mean it" Sam defended his brother "he just worries about you".

"There's worrying about someone and then there's trying to control them Sam" you offered him a sad smile before walking over to him and giving him a goodbye hug "take care of yourself".

"You're really gonna leave without even telling him?" he asked as he held you against him.

"I can't handle another argument" you replied before pulling back "take care of the idiot for me".

"You know I will" he gave a forced smile "and you be careful too".

Giving him one last nod, you glanced around the bunker that had been your home for the past year and a half before leaving.

\---

"Where the hell is she?" Dean marched into the library to find Sam sat with his head in his hands and a beer in front of him.

Sam sighed before looking up at his brother "she's gone Dean".

"Well when's she gonna be back" Dean didn't understand the weight of his brother's words.

"I mean she's gone Dean" Sam repeated.

Dean searched Sam's eyes for more information before he felt his heart drop "gone?"

"She said she couldn't do it any more" Sam relayed "that the arguing was killing her inside".

"I was looking out for her" Dean tried to reason.

Sam sighed once more "'there's worrying about someone and then there's trying to control them' is what she told me".

Dean opened and closed his mouth a few times as he processed what Sam was saying.

Could you really be gone?

Just like that.

Without another thought he'd grabbed Baby's keys and was running for the garage.

\---

You'd drove for 3 hours before finally coming to a stop at a small motel.

Dropping your bag on the small table you walked over to the bed and dropped down onto it.

Dean drove you absolutely crazy but you stupidly still loved him.

You were pretty certain that wasn't going to go away any time soon.

But if you'd stayed then it would have slowly turned bitter until it destroyed you both.

This was painful now but it would be better in the long run.

Changing into a baggy shirt and new knickers you pulled back the sheets and lay down to get some sleep, making an effort to ignore how cold the bed felt on your own.

\---

Sam couldn't go to bed whilst Dean still wasn't back.

He was jolted awake at the sound of movement he realised he'd fell asleep in his chair.

A quick glance at the clock told him it was 5:35am.

"Dean?" he called out before standing and heading towards the garage.

As he entered the garage he spotted Dean sat on the floor against the Impala with his head in his hands.

"Dean?" he approached slowly.

"I fucked up Sammy" Dean looked up at him with teary eyes "I really fucked up this time".


End file.
